Drew Smith
Interview with Tommy the Tom Cat Hi my name is Tommy also known as Tom as my friends call me this is my wiki I have no pets we used to have a goldfish( I ate him) he died :( his name was nemo RIP nemo we got another one he died his name was Jim ( I also ate him) :( RIP Jim. In School my favorite subject is Literacy it is about reading and I like to read and most of my friends are in my class. I play basketball and travel soccer ( GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL) they are both fun. . My favorite movie is the Cat eat fish movie movie. My favorite game is basketball I think it is fun and enjoyable it can be competitive or just chilled back bro. I live in Pennsylvania with My brother and sister plus my mom and dad. I have a trampoline in my yard and a basketball hoop in my driveway. I live in a liter box i never leave it it. The Story of three Dip-wad Dino's ! Part 1 Prologue This is a story all about how the world began so Once upon a time there were some Dinosaurs Named Timmy(Green T-Rex), KYLE(Blue T-Rex), and Kirin(Red T-Rex). They started the earth they each lived in a separate part of the world. Timmy was in what is now called AFRICA, KYLE lived in modern day Dino-Canada eh. and Kirin lived in AUSTRALIA. Timmy was happy in Africa but there was one problem with that He was connected To everything else. So he tried to disconnect Africa from the rest of the world so he farted on it, somehow it worked. He was disconnected from the rest of the world but little did Timmy know his two long lost brothers! Were on the different parts of the world and he was alone. BUM BUM BAH! The Kyle Part. Kyle was happy in Dino-Canada he liked making snow dinosaurs playing with his stuffed wolf Pon-Po but there was one problem he had no one to talk to or to laugh with so he was sad but he knew that he was alone he had two brothers Timmy and Kirin. He knows were both of them lived, So he went on a journey for Kirin it would be long and a lot of swimming he would GO. But he needed training :(. He went to www.get_in_shape_for_swimming.com and got his own personal training. The next week he got bored of training and bought a SPEED BOAT! Kyle would go around on ice lakes tearing through the ice and surprisingly not scratching the paint job witch was custom blue but you probably don't care so back to the story Kyle got his boat in the ocean and was off to Australia! He would look at dolphins and he was half way there and..... ran out gas. He was stranded alone in the middle of the ocean afraid and all by himself. He was scared so he pulled out his phone and called a seagull to bring gas. So the seagull brought gas to Kyle and he made it he put the gas in and left for no reason. Kyle was back to boating he found an island somewhere along the way and set up camp there he made a fire ate a coconut and played patty cake with a crab. The next morning he was back to finding Kirin (he brought the crab with him they became friends) he was in range of Australia when he heard a large ROAR! It was Kirin he was practicing being scary he also liked to roar. Kyle called "Kirin I found you you have no idea how long it took to get here." Kirin just said "....Hi" (he is not that bright) Kyle went up to hug him but his arms were like only a couple inches long, it took a while just to give him a high five. After a while they just sat down, Kyle spoke suddenly and said "wait do you here that" Kirin said "burrito" "your absolutely right" as he said that a Giant Dino Eating Burrito came and said " EAT OR BE EATEN" True this is a little weird but if you think that is weird than why are you listening to a story ABOUT FLIPPING DINOSAURS THAT TALK! Back to the story they both ran into action all you saw were flashes of red and blue dashing criss-cross until they reached him! There was chaos and smoke for a couple seconds and then a noise of chewing Kirin and Kyle had defeated the burrito! :D As they were eating, Kirin stood up and said " Still hungry" "Kirin" said Kyle " We need to go to Africa and get Timmy he is probably scared. Meanwhile on Africa " Woo I have my own island ya lets party!" "Come on Kirin we need to... GET TO THE CHOPPER yes I did by a chopper just to say that". "Now how are we going to get to Africa?" "We could use the chopper" said Kirin "No that's a horrible idea!" "We have to swim there duh" " Ok I guess your right" " Of course i'm right I always have the right ideas. " Said Kyle which was true he was always right. No matter what even if people deny it he is right. So they were off and swimming to Africa which was a 9 hour swim and there were sharks no not the kind from Nemo that say "Fish are friends not food" they were mean green (yes prehistoric sharks are green) Dino eating sharks. They were being chased but they were half way there and saw a small island up ahead when suddenly......nothing happened just wanted some suspense. :P Kirin and Kyle were almost there but the sharks were catching up they were close but the sharks were closer it was a race for there lives the island was in human arm reach not T-Rex because they can't even clap there hands, fun fact the T-Rex's least favorite song is if your happy and you know it clap your hands. Back to the story they made it but Kyle had half a tail they may or may not have bitten his tail by may or may not I mean they did they definitely did! Kyle was mad D:< he jumped back in the ocean and fought the shark that bit his tail off to make it even he bit it's tail off and stitched it on. He kinda looked like a hybrid bird shark Dino thing,so yeah they were gonna take a break that night on the island but suddenly LAND SQUIDS the land squids inked on Kyle and he fell over then Kirin said his first full sentence " I'M GONNA SIT ON YA'LL" the land squids saw how massive Kirin's butt was and ran in to the ocean but sadly they were land squids and could not swim RIP land squids. Kyle was asleep so Kirin decided to go to sleep as well. The Kirin part When Kirin woke up he and Kyle were surrounded by island dwellers ( weird people wearing masks and grass skirts) and they were pointing spears at them. They were chanting "Hun gan ga Hun gan ga " and squatting and jumping. But Kyle was still asleep so Kirin had no help (Kyle why you gotta be so lazy!) They were closing in on Kirin when Kyle started sleep walking he was having a dream about human hot dogs and eating them he thought that everyone there was a hot dog so he ate one, bit one's feet off, used Kirin as mustard, when Kirin was being used as mustard he swallowed the one he was over but Kyle got mad! and started chasing Kirin around the island saying " Mom, Kirin ate mhot dog!" Finally Kirin got tired of being chased around and started slapping Kyle until he woke up. When Kyle woke up he said "Where are my hot dogs i'm hungry" Kyle said " You just ate three island dwellers aren't you full"Kirin said "NO, I'M STILL HUNGRY" Kyle said "Kyle do you need a time out?" "NO I DON'T WANT A TIME OUT" Said Kyle. " We can get a snack at Africa were almost there" said Kirin "Fine" Kyle said. So they were swimming again with the sharks no where to be seen when they saw a popcorn machine floating on a separate island. Kyle was hungry so he instantly swam to it but it was a trap that Timmy set up! Timmy wanted no one on the island so he set up various traps disguised as regular things and Kyle was in a cage but they still gave him popcorn. Start of Second Marking Period So Kyle was happy even though he was cramped he got unlimited popcorn! But Kirin had to ruin the fun and bite through the bars and drag Kyle out (he kept the popcorn machine though) it was a good idea to get Kyle out because a couple seconds after Kyle got out cage go boom. Kyle said "Its taking to long to get to Africa"! Kirin said "Wait I have an idea we could build something that goes on a track it is big and metal and we will call it The Metal object that goes on tracks".( its a train) "Good idea" said Kyle so they got resources from the know found out magical popcorn machine that can make anything and can talk! The popcorn machine suggested that they call the Metal Object That Goes on Tracks the M.O.T.G.T for short Kirin and Kyle agreed. While the three were building Mr. Popcorn Machine was providing snacks and drinks along with music, when they finished the M.O.T.G.T. YAY THEY DID IT! They celebrated with a big bowl of popcorn. Now they just have to build the tracks. But wait they just realized that they are right next to Africa. So they just swam there and found Timmy! But they wanted revenge so they captured him and ran off. The End! To be continued...(Later in my wiki) Spooky Forest. Say parenthesis in a whisper voice. You Drive down a dirt road when suddenly your car is out of gas. You try to call someone but your phone is out of battery. You see a forest down the road and you walk in to hope and find some help. Your in the forest and you here a sound behind you and there is nothing there, you know that you are being followed.(Shia Lebouf) You keep hearing a noise so you walk faster,and you here it again. (Shia Lebouf) You look again and you see a man following you. There is blood on his face! Then you realize it is SHIA LEBOUF! He is chasing you now so you start to run he pulls out a knife and tries to stab you in your mind you are thinking "get to shelter"! You lost him and you see a simple cottage, you walk closer and you step in a bear trap ahhh your leg! You have to chew it off and you here the noise again (Shia Lebouf) he is getting closer you are close to knawing off your leg it is off! As you hop to the cottage you lose more blood. You open the door and you see him Shia Lebouf you think to yourself "I must end this"! You grab and ax from a chopped tree you come closer as you swing he turns around and cuts the ax in half with a knife he swings at you and you punch him in the face he drops the knife. You pick up the knife and he tries to grab it but you avoid him and you run cutting the doorknob on your way out. As you walk out with a stump leg all you remember the next day is Shia Lebouf. Inspired by the Shia Lebouf song. Spooky Scary Story (not really) Part 1 You wake up in a basement of a unknown house you here voices so you go upstairs but the door is locked there is a sound from the boiler room as you walk over to the room a guy with a knife pops out. The guy whistles as four more people with knives appear. You don't know what to do so you run at the door and your fine but when you look up ahead you see a guy with a chainsaw and a hockey mask you walk past him as he hits you with his chainsaw. You enter the kitchen and a wolf pops at and try's to bite you but you walk past him. You wonder how nothing has hurt you yet so you go outside to get some fresh air when someone throws a rock at you, you cant dodge it so you let it hit you. But you feel no pain. You start to wonder how you felt no pain,but something in your mind tells you that you should not worry about it but then you have it. YOUR INVINCIBLE! So you walk in to a shooting range and everyone is staring at you. You think my hair is probably messed up so you go into the bathroom to comb down your hair but when you look at the mirror you see a.......... ghost! Then you realize that you're the ghost and you start running and screaming. Someone comes into the bathroom and you run at them but you cant stop you wait for the pain and then you walk right through him. You forgot that your a ghost. But how did those people see you if you're a ghost? You go back out in the shooting range and realize that you were holding a rock the whole time. You drop the rock that you were holding and wonder how you became a ghost. Then you remember all those monsters and killer people in the house. It was the chainsaw guy with a hockey mask that hit you. You want revenge so you go back to the house and start messing with him first you knock over the drink in his hand,he gets really mad,as he goes to clean it up you put a peace of meat under his legs. The wolf smells it,the wolf finishes the meat and bites the chainsaw guy in the butt,he screams out in pain another creature comes from upstairs. Its a GIANT MONSTER! The giant monster summons his monster minions and attack the chainsaw guy! The guys with knives come upstairs and fight off the minions. Its a battle between people and monsters the wolf is nowhere to be seen the monster yells "You are not WELCOME" as they fight to the death the knife guys and the chainsaw guy run outside and have the battle out there. The monster then yells " GET OFF MY LAWN YOU DIRTY KILLERS" you want to help but you don't know who to help. So you go team up with the monster as you start yelling at the monster that your a ghost fighting for him he says "don't do anything stupid I can see you" You wan't to impress the monster so you run at the knife guys but they can see you. You lunge at the they swing their knives and you... Read Part 2 to find out Start of 3rd marking period The Story of Three Dip-Wad Dino's Part 2 Last time on Dip-Wad Dino's ........(flashback) The two dinos found Timmy but they were mad at him so Kyle Kirin and Mr.Popcorn Machine kid napped him and ran off on to the M.O.T.G.T. to never be seen again until NOW 200,000,000,00 Years later the three of them found invincible potions and youth potions to live that long (fun fact dinos live for 20,000 years adding a youth potion adds 900,000,0 to their life!) (Present Dino day) Now the dinos run the universe with Mr. Popcorn machine as the President of Dino world. President of Dino world. Timmy was also fed a youth potion but not an invincible so they can keep him in the Dino world prison! With the other bad dinos that ended up in prison. The world was a place filled with all different kind of dinos small,big,red,brown, even Mr. Popcorn Machine found someone. Life was good. Until Timmy escaped and brought 4 convicts with him their names were Cruz Axle Rocco Jagger.3rd Marking Period To get out they needed to dig through the walls with there dino claws. You think they would cut the claws but no they just leave em be. They don't have a good prison system in the universe of dinos. The 5 convicts went through the bars and knocked out the guards. They used the elevators to get to the roof and they have had a plan all along,but as soon as they got to the roof they were spotted by the dino sniper. The snipers were loaded with tranquilizer darts to make sure the dinos live. The 5 convicts decided to run and Cruz was shot in the tail with a dart. As soon as Timmy realized it he yelled " Why cruel world why" They were surrounded but this was part of there plan. They all jumped because there was a community pool under them so they could survive the fall. But they had a choice to make jump in the community pool and draw attention,or get purposely captured to make more supplies and make a run for it later. Timmy decided to surrender and he planned to make parachutes to jump off and be unseen. 4th marking period. Timmy and his friends were put into MAXIMUM SECURITY with guards around the clock. The convicts already had an escape plan but the prison thought there would be no escape for them. The next morning as the dinos were being taken to the laundry room to wash their clothes,but all the dinos that were escaping took extra clothes for their parachute. Next they needed wires. Timmy had the perfect plan for that. At lunch he took plastic forks,spoons, and knives,and tore them into thin plastic strips to make wires. The next item they needed was a disguise to go out at night. The dinos told some other dinos their plan and said if they help them they would help them get free as well,the dinos and their comrades beat up 4 guards to escape at night they also took all the keys and hid the bodies in the laundry room while they were unconscious. The dinos had everything they needed. Now they needed a distraction,and Timmy new just the dinos to do it. The dinos crept out of the cafeteria with the dinos that they told their plan to. They ran into the cafeteria after Timmy told them the plan and stated shanking everyone. While the dinos were shanking. Timmy,Cruz,Axle,Rocco and Jagger ran for the roof with their parachutes and outfits on. The dinos were on the roof but not for long one of the dinos the promised freedom chased them down yelling "WHERES MY FREEDOM"! Timmy then said "MOVE TO MURICA IF Y'ALL WANT FREEDOM" the other dino said"THANKS FOR THE TIP MAN" "YOU ARE WELCOME". The others acted like nothing happened and moved on. They all jumped off and pulled the chutes but nothing ever works out right. Jagger had a bag full of forks and went splat on the ground. The others all had the parachutes and escaped the prison. They landed without an alarm going off. They traveled far before the police were alerted,they were straight in the middle of the city. Now they needed some clothes to blend in.(yes dinos wear clothes). The dinos went to Planet Dino,the biggest shopping mall in the world! The police force was tracking down their escape route to the other dinos that helped them. The other dinos got put in a new prison for life it was Alcatraz!(for dinos)! As the other dinos were hauled off to Alcatraz,the escapists were in their new clothes,and went by different names. Timmy was now Thomas, Cruz was Carl Axle was Andrew and Rocco was Randy. They bought a small apartment to lay low for a while. They got the money from the Cash register from Planet Dino,once a criminal always a criminal. The Dino Police were going door to door looking for them. When the dinos heard a knock on the door they ran outside and hid in the bushes. The police then kicked down the door and fired randomly. They moved to the backyard to look and Rocco got scared and ran. The police saw him and he got shot in the tail he kept on running and brought half of the Police force with him. The other dinos ran inside and acted casual as they day went on. When they woke up Category:Period Four Category:All Students